The Innocent Baekhyun
by Raein Ren
Summary: [TRANS] Ketika Baekhyun yang berumur 5 tahun bertanya dengan polos kepada gurunya. "Xiumin Sonsaengnim ! Kalau Kai menciumku di bibir, apakah aku akan hamil?" EXO's KaiBaek Couple here ! This is KaiBaek Oke? Kaibaek. Please, don't like, don't read. Okay? Real Yaoi Guys.. RnR?


This story belong 4MinBoyFriend, and i just translate it.

This is KaiBaek. Please, don't like, don't read. Okay?

THE INNOCENT BAEKHYUN

* * *

Summary :

Ketika Baekhyun yang berumur 5 tahun bertanya dengan polos kepada gurunya.

"Xiumin Sonsaengnim~! Kalau Kai menciumku di bibir, apakah aku akan hamil?"

* * *

—The Innocent Baekhyun—

"Hyunniee~!" Kai berseru dan berlari kea rah Baekhyun yang baru saja datang. Wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah cerah ketika melihat KaiNYA berlari mendekat ke arahnya dengan sepasang lengan terbuka lebar.

"Kaiiiiii~!"

Baekhyun berteriak girang dengan nada tinggi membuat Kai terkejut dan menurunkan sepasang lengannya hingga sejajar dengan pinggang mungilnya.

"Hyunnie~! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Apakah kau juga merindukanku?" Tanya Kai seraya memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di dahi Baekhyun membuat namja manis itu bersemu.

"Mmm.. aku juga kangen, Kai." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri membuat Kai senang karena BaekhyunNYA juga merindukannya.

"Ana-anak~! Ayo segera masuk~! Kelas akan segera dimulai 5 menit lagi!" Xiumin, guru Kai dan Baekhyun berkata dengan riang.

"Ayo Kai~!" Ujar Baekhyun penuh semangat.

Kemudian Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kai dan bersiap untuk berjalan. Tetapi terhenti ketika Kai tidak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, bingung dengan tingkah Kai yang tetap tidak ingin jalan. "Ada masalah, Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan khawatir.

Kai menatap Baekhyun yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Kai menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun sebelum ia menunduk—walaupun Baekhyun lebih tua 1 tahun, tetapi Kai lebih tinggi dari pada Baekhyun—dan memberikan sebuah ciuman.

Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan mata melebar, takut. "K—kai, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada takut.

"Aku hanya memberika 'Morning Kiss'ku." Jawab Kai dengan tersenyum lebar yang terpasang di wajahnya. Tetapi, senyum itu segera hilang ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Eum.. Aku minta maaf Baekhyunnie.. aku hanya.. hanya.. tidak tahu jika kau tidak menyukainya." Ujar Kai seraya mengigit bibirnya saat air mata mengancam turun.

Seketika Baekhyun panic ketika melihat Kai hampir menangis. "Tidaaaak.. Tidaaaaak~! Aku bukan tidak menyukainyaa~! Eumm.. aku.. eung.. aku sebetulnya menyukainya, Kai." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu dengan wajah berubah memerah.

Kai menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membuat Kai menjadi senang kembali.

"Tetapi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Kai? Kau menciumku, dan sekarang aku hamil! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk hamil, Kai!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan panic.

"Apa? Hamil? Kenapa? Baek—Baekhyunnie~ aku tidak mengerti." Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah keras dan seperti menggumamkan. 'Anak kecil tidak tahu tentang masalah seperti ini.'

"Kau tahu Kai. Ketika seorang pasangan berciuman, maka mereka membuat bayi! Dan, sekarang kau menciumku, berarti aku hamil, Kai!"

"Apa?! Kita pasangan?!" Kai menjawab ucapan Baekhyun dengan nada girangnya bukan main. Astaga Ya Tuhan.. Kai tidak menyadari sekarang mereka berada di arah pembicaraan yang mana.

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu parah karena pertanyaan Kai. "Tentu! Kita harus bersama dan berpelukan setiap hari! Bahkan kau barusan menciumku!"

Kai tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun padanya. "Jangan khawatir Baekhyunnie, karena bayi kecil kita sedang berada di perutmu," ujar Kai seraya mengelus perut Baekhyun. "Aku akan selalu berada di sini. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan tentunya bayi kita, Baekhyunnie~!" ucap Kai kemudian dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman serta anggukan.

Kai meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun menuju genggamannya. "Sekarang, ayo kita masuk."

Dan dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

—The Innocent Baekhyun—

Xiumin Sonsaengnim sedang sibuk mengoreksi ulangan mengeja murid-muridnya dan membiarkan mereka bermain di luar.

"Xiuuumiiiin Sonsaeeengniiiim~!"

Panggilan suara bernada tinggi menginterupsi pekerjaan. Xiumin Sonsaengnim mengalihkan pandangan dari buku ke arah sepasang mata kecil yang polos.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" Xiumin bertanya dengan nada manis.

"Sonsaengnim, jika Kai menciumku di bibir apakah aku akan hamil?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sangat polosnya seperti meminta sebuah permen.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Xiumin membulatkan matanya dan hampir saja tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Astaga..

"Ke—kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ujarnya seraya berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian berjongkok hingga tingginya sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

"Eum.. karena Kai menciumku tepat di bibir pagi ini. Jadi apakah itu berarti aku hamil sekarang?" Ucap Baekhyun seraya tersipu malu saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat Xiumin tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah lucu muridnya itu.

"Ahaha. Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Ujarnya seraya menarik napas. "Karena kau masih muda dan tentunya kau adalah seorang namja Baekhyun. Dan laki-laki tidak hamil, hanya perempuan saja yang hamil."

"O—oh, begitu kah?" ujarnya dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Yup. Sekarang, kembalilah bermain dengan teman-temanmu selagi Sonsaengnim mengerjakan tugas ini. Okay?" ucap Xiumin seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"O—okay Sonsaengnim." Baekhyun berucap pendek dan segera berlari ke arah sekumpulan teman-temannya, tetapi terhenti karena Kai menariknya menuju pelukan eratnya.

"Baekhyunnie~ apa yang dikatakan Xiumin Sonsaengnim?" Tanya Kai ingin tahu.

"Eum.. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk hamil, Kai~!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan gembira.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu tunggu hingga kita dewasa, dan aku akan memberikanmu banyak bayi untuk kita~!" ujar Kai dengan diakhiri seringai.

"Ta—tapi Kai, Xiumin Sonsaengnim bilang laki-laki tidak bisa hamil," Baekhyun berucap dengan nada sedih seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Eum.. apakah kau tetap mencintaiku, walaupun aku tidak akan bisa hamil?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup dan juga takut jika Kai tidak akan mencintainya lagi dan malah bersama Krystal—Yeoja yang sangat dibencinya karena terkadang mencuri KaiNYA.

"Oh~! Tentu saja tidak akan Baekhyunnie Chagi~! Aku akan mencintaimu selama-lamanya~!" Jawab Kai dengan serius.

"Oh~! Aku juga~! Aku akan mencintai Kai selama-lamanya~!" Baekhyun menunjukan senyum termanisnya pada Kai.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dan memegang bahu Kai dan menariknya agar sedikit menunduk. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak dan.. inilah pertama kalinya Baekhyun mencium Kai tepat di bibir.

* * *

—The End (?)—

(I'll translate next chap too ;))

* * *

Well special thanks to~! And don't forget to the 4MinBoyFriend who is gave me a permission to translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to 4MinBoyFriend.

Read Original story :

http: story/ view/ 362348/ 1/ the-innocent-baekhyun-comedy-fluff-yaoi-exo-kai-ba ekhyun-kaibaek

*tolong hilangkan spasinya jika berniat membaca original story..

Last Word~! Review please~!


End file.
